Makeover
by Roxy-chan-12
Summary: Completely degrading. How did I let it get this far? It was pink. What if someone saw me like this? The mirror was lying. There was no other explanation… right? - 3:00 am Crack-fic. Vanitas gets an image change from Lea Rated T for minor swearing


**A/N:** so, in the current state that I am in; sleep deprived, hyper, all at 3:00 am, I have decided to write a fanfiction. Now this is a completely randomly generated setup, I swear! So don't be surprised when this makes no sense… oh, and it's also a bit of an AU

Characters: Venitas, Lea

Topic: make over

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the majestic scape of Radiant Garden(s), but Vanitas didn't give a shit. He leaned up against the cold stone wall of god-knows-what building, hiding under the veranda to keep away from the blinding light of the mild spring day. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blood-red hoodie (it was originally white, but he soaked it in the blood of his enemies), his head lolled to the side in an uncaring fashion. A light breeze ruffled his raven tresses causing Vanitas to grumble in annoyance, he hated the pure calm of the utopia. It made him sick. Vanitas wasn't even sure why he still _lived _there.

"Aw, c'mon, Isa, don't be such a sour puss!" _loud…_ Vanitas groaned quietly at the sudden disturbance. His lids lifted revealing his vibrant golden eyes before he shot them up angrily to the source of the annoying commotion.

"I'm not. I just don't want to get _another_ defacing scar caused by _your _stupidity." A calmer voice half-teased half-scolded. Vanitas raised his entire head and watched the back-and-forth between the only other two souls in the vicinity. At the time he brought his head up, a slightly aggravated bluenette was pointing to a dark gash that ran from his left furrowed eyebrow, over the bridge of his nose, to his right cheekbone.

"Hey, that was a one-time deal! I swear it won't happen _ever __**again!**_" the redhead next to him defended himself while swinging a round disk at his side.

The peeved teen with the scar—Isa was it?—crossed his arms and tapped his foot, sighing.

"Lea… I don't care if it was once or seven times, I'm not going through with another one of your moronic ideas." The redhead mocked hurt at his friend's (they were friends, right?) rejection. Vanitas took one hand from his pocket and brought it up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He'd had enough. Vanitas may not have liked peace but that didn't mean he hated quiet moments to himself. He pulled himself from his place on the wall and turned to quietly and inconspicuously sneak away. Just as he grabbed the fabric of his hood that he would have pulled over his head to shield his sensitive eyes from the sun, the most obnoxious of the pair he had been watching spoke out.

"Hey! You! Come over here!" Lea beckoned, waving his small sharp-edged disk high above his head of bright red spikes. Vanitas cringed but faltered just enough for the flamboyant loud-mouth to get the wrong idea and come dashing over.

"Hey there, mister mopey-"

"Don't talk to me." Vanitas deadpanned avoiding eye contact with the overzealous teen.

"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea chuckled as if his victim had never said anything.

"Sure, now leave me alon-"

"What's your name?" Lea interrupted, leaning in with interest.

"Go away." Vanitas warned, taking a couple steps away.

"Alrighty then mr. 'goaway', why don't you and I duel? My stick-in-the-mud friend over there," the redhead jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Isa, "is still mad that I permanently scarred him last time. I mean, it's not like I _meant _to do it, so I don't get why he's still so sore about it!"

"Yeah… I can't imagine why." Vanitas grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, lighten up! You look so down and angry." _That's because I am. _Vanitas hated these kinds of happy-go-lucky people. Although they, for the most part, avoided him from fear, they were still so noisy and insufferable.

"You know what _you _need?" the bothersome voice punctured Vanitas' pissed musings and he jolted, turning rigid. "_You _need a change of image!" Lea exclaimed, slinging his arm over a very irritated ebony haired teen.

"A what?" Vanitas spat venomously, shrugging the overexcited boy off him.

"A change. Of. Image. C'mon Goaway it won't be tha-"

"That's not my name." Vanitas huffed.

"Well, you never told me your name." Lea commented while he moved his hands to his hips. Vanitas sighed and gave in. This kid was clearly not going to leave him alone so he played along.

"Fine. It's Vanitas. Now that you know my name will you just leave me alone?" he muttered, clutching his forehead as his temper began to rise higher.

"Alrighty, Vany, let's get started!" Lea jumped up happily now that he finally got his victim's name. Vanitas shot an icy glare at the fiery dimwit.

"Don't ever call me that again! And also, did you not hear me when I said go away?" Lea didn't acknowledge the second part of Vanitas' remark and responded,  
"Then I'll call ya' Tassie!" he grinned, snickering at his 'clever genius'. To this Vanitas groaned and almost punched this Lea kid in the face.

"You really have issues with following simple instructions, don't you?"  
"No, I just think we should be friends and _you're _being difficult!"

~o~O~o~

Completely degrading.

_How did I let it get this far?_

It was pink.

_What if someone saw me like this?_

The mirror was lying.

There was no other explanation… right?

Thirty minutes after the back and forth, thirty minutes after he caved, Vanitas found himself standing in front of a full body mirror, loathing himself. It started at the bottom with a pair of pink chucks and snaked its way up through the stonewashed skinny jeans and the neon pink studded belt. _Dear lord…_ he was afraid to keep going. The frilly white mock-corset blouse wasn't doing it for him and neither were the four pink and silver bangles. _Where did he even _get _this stuff? _The plane choker wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't pink. And to top the whole miserable outfit off, a baby pink bow nestled comfortably into his raven spikes. Vanitas' eyebrows knit together and one twitched, his scowl deepened and blood began to rush to his cheeks. This was not a blush, however; no no no, his hands tightened into clenched fists and he ground his teeth together. The pure malice boiled up, up, up, up, and up until…

_POW_

A solid punch to the gut sent Lea to the ground, doubled over. Vanitas stomped to the door, prepared to sprint home as soon as he swung the door open. Lea's voice stopped him.

"You're keeping the clothes? Cool!" He got out between breaths. The comment earned him a glare.

"No, I'm burning them." Vanitas spat, correcting the redhead.

"That's-ow- cold, man." Lea feigned hurt. "This means we're friends now." Lea smiled.

"Not on your life! I'll never forget this humiliation." Vanitas growled, slamming the door behind him. Lea grinned to himself.

"In people's memories, I can live forever."

* * *

**A/N:** There! finally done! No flames for they will be doused with water and completely ignored! Keep in mind this is something coming from the sleep deprived mind of a teenage girl! don't hurt me ; n ;

(ps. I know the end line is a little creepy but I wanted to put a legit quote in there, dammit!)


End file.
